


Happy Birthday Adam Parrish

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Book 2: The Dream Thieves, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Healing, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Poverty, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam celebrates his birthday with his family of choice. At the end of it all, he makes a wish...and sooner than he'd have thought, that wish comes true.Oneshot/drabble





	Happy Birthday Adam Parrish

"Happy birthday, Adam!"

It was a little weird even now. Adam Parrish was still getting used to his friends doing stuff for him. But he wasn't going to pull that card, not today of all days, because it really was his birthday. Noah had baked him a cake (even if he couldn't eat it...). Gansey had decorated Monmouth Manufacturing. Ronan was playing music from speakers somewhere--

\--and shit, he was playing The Murder Squash song. Never mind. He hated him.

Besides that though, it was a good birthday.

Before cake, everyone insisted he opened his presents. Noah had got him a notebook to write in, deep forest green. Blue had got him a sweater she insisted she'd made herself. Gansey had gotten him a tie--gross and so in character for him, he had to admit--and he got him a picture frame with a photograph of all of them in it. That was a nice present.

Ronan had flushed and shoved him a hastily wrapped box. Inside was something secret he'd dreamed up. Something private, just for the two of them. He didn't have to know what it was immediately to know that it was Ronan's way of saying he cared.

And then to ruin the moment, he'd wrapped the box in dirty magazine cutouts instead of wrapping paper.

Even so, Adam loved all of the gifts. And then came for the time to eat cake.

"Looks great, Noah!" Gansey said, beaming. Noah flushed slightly and shrugged.

"You'll have to tell me how it is." He said. And then he added, his eyes big, "I mean...I put in _a lot_ of sugar."

"Let me light the candles before you eat." Blue said, and slapped a plastic fork out of Ronan's hand; he gave her the bird, no pun intended. Which reminded them: it was vanilla cake, so Chainsaw could nibble on some without getting sick. "Adam, you have to make a wish too, okay?"

Adam flushed himself, and shrugged. "Okay."

She lit them. He had to think for a moment. He was happy with his friends here, but he knew he could still have a lot of things he'd like. One wish...he looked around at all of his friends...his gaze landed on Ronan and he knew.

"What did you wish for?" Gansey asked curiously.

"Shut up. You can't ask that," Ronan said. Adam smiled as an answer.

* * *

The next day, when Joseph Kavinsky died: 

"...wow, my wish came true pretty fast," Adam said with a shit-eating grin.

Savage.


End file.
